


Free As My Hair

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hair, Hair Dyeing, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra has a moment with her hair back during grad school. Being her, she records it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free As My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by newnewromantic on Tumblr when I asked for prompts. They wanted scenes from Cassandra's days in grad school. This was the best I could do.

Cassandra cursed as she looked at herself in the mirror, staring down her horrendous dye job. It was supposed to be platinum blonde so she could dye in blue. Instead, it looked orange. Not even a nice orange either. Like a rotten clementine at Christmas orange.

She turned on the camera, turning it to herself and staring it down. “Do you see this shit,” she uttered, pulling at her hair. “It’s fucking orange! Do I look like I want to be a cheap rent Leelo fuckin’ Dallas? God, I didn’t even like The Fifth Element.”

Cassandra looked back to the mirror. “Nothing’s gone right lately. I’ve been feeling such a block… I’m not even certain I like the name Cassandra, y’know? I just wanted to have a little control over this one thing, and yet…”

She looked at her clippers, sitting on the counter between her hormones and her toothbrush. Without a second thought, she grabbed them and flipped them on. The buzz from them sounded like an airplane engine in her tiny bathroom. “Well, I guess I still have some control.”

She looked the camera down, holding it up higher as she held the clippers in her hand. “Never let it be said Cassandra Igarashi isn’t the mistress of her own fate.”

_Bzzt._


End file.
